Terminator: Twilight V
by Fictionstv
Summary: Jacob, Renesmee, and Charlie are on the run after the Volturi attack taking Bella, Edward, and Alice prisoner. Hopelessly outgunned they wait for Renesmee to grow up and then counter attack. The Volturi and the resistance fight it out in Forks where only one side can survive. Jacob x Renesmee


**The Terminator: Twilight V**

**By Empirestv **

**Author's Note:** Story contains mature romance (lime) while also containing high levels of violence.

* * *

A few days after the confrontation on the icy plains of Forks, Washington, Edward and Bella celebrated with their daughter Renesmee and Jacob at their private cottage. Since the girl's birth the two had become inseparable, and with this Edward and Bella accepted the inevitable relationship between the two. They could not have anticipated the evil that would befall them.

A stone suddenly blasted out a window allowing smoke to enter the room. "It's Alec!" Edward realized.

Bella immediately extended her shield keeping the smoke away from her and the others. The door was busted open allowing Felix and Dimitri to enter the cottage who promptly rushed Bella. Edward moved to defend her but was brushed aside by Felix. Jacob immediately transformed into a wolf and tackled Dimitri to the ground. With the door open other Volturi agents entered the cottage. The fight became furious as a Volutir was thrown into a TV, the coaches were shredded, and the walls were blasted open. Renesmee watched in silent terror as the Volturi overwhelmed her family.

Bella punched Felix to the head throwing him across the room. Her new blood powers gave her an advantage in any one on one confrontation, but this was something the Volturi knew. They surrounded her in the living room and held her down so she couldn't move.

"Jacob! Get her out of here," Bella ordered as she was tackled to the ground.

Jacob hesitated to abandon Bella and Edward to their fate, but knew that Bella was right. He disengaged from Dimitri and allowed Renesmee to climb onto his back. He then ran full speed away from the cottage. Edward continued the fight against Volturi agents but with Bella distracted Jane and Alec targeted him. The smoke eliminated his senses and Jane's psychic powers tortured his body. Despite his best efforts he fell to the floor in continuous pain.

Once the fight was over, Felix approached Jane. "Do we follow the child?"

"No, she is what Aro wants," Jane said coldly.

"You won't get away with this," Bella said angrily as she continued to struggle.

"That was a fine show you gave us on that field. Pity it didn't amount to anything. It was never about your half breed child. Aro always wanted you," Jane revealed.

"I will never," Bella said defiantly.

"Oh, I think you will," Jane smiled. She then turned to her Volturi agents. "Soften her resolve until her shield goes down. I would rather not stay here for long," she ordered.

The Volturi agents complied beating Bella down until she could no longer fight. Jane then hit her with her psychic powers but to no avail. "What does this mean sister?" Alec wondered.

"It means that her shield is linked to her subconscious. The only way to bring down the shield is to kill her," Jane considered.

A new woman then entered the broken cottage and surveyed the mess. "The shape shifter and the half breed child have escaped," Jane reported.

"Unfortunate but no matter. Bring Edward to me," Chelsea ordered.

Felix dragged Edward to her. "No love is strong enough for me. You will do as I say now," she said to him. Edward struggled against her power as she invaded his mind. Edward then stood up on his accord and looked blankly.

"So, the shield won't go down as long as she is alive," Chelsea muttered. She motioned for Bella to be placed in a kneeling position in front of her.

"You embarrassed the Volturi for the last time. Your friend Alice wasn't able to see this coming, because I decided this plan. The others came here without knowing what they would find," she smiled.

"The others will come," Bella promised.

Chelsea bit her lip as she knew that was true. "We can do this one of two ways. You can drop that shield of yours or I will have your husband tortured and killed," she said.

Bella gave her a defiant look. Chelsea motioned for Jane. Edward fell to his knees as pain went through him. Chelsea then took a seat on a broken couch. "Fine, just don't hurt him," Bella said defeated.

Chelsea waited for Bella's shield to go down and then invaded her mind. "You will be loyal to me now," she said.

* * *

Jacob ran as fast as he could towards the reservation with Renesmee on his back. He came upon a clothing depot and transformed back to human. Quickly putting shorts on he took Renesmee to the local village.

"What's happened?" Sam asked as he approached.

"The Volturi have attacked Bella," he said.

"Come inside," Sam told him.

* * *

Chelsea waited until Edward and Bella were under her control. "You will use your shield to block Alice from seeing any of my decisions," she said to Bella. She then turned to Edward. "You will read their minds as soon as they are within range. I want to know their defenses and their escape routes."

Chelsea then walked out of the cottage with the Volturi following her. Edward and Bella followed alongside the Volturi as slaves to her will.

They then sped into the forest towards the Cullen residence.

* * *

Jacob dialed the Cullen's residence to warn them, and got Charlise on the phone. "They attacked Bella and Edward," Jacob shouted into the phone.

"Who?"

"The Volturi. They're probably on their way towards you," Jacob said.

"Thanks for letting us know. Is Renesmee with you?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep her safe," Charlise said then hung up.

As Charlise hung up the Volturi had already surrounded the house. "Is Alice inside?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, she is in the living room with the others," Edward said.

"Who is the strongest?"

"Emmett."

Chelsea then turned to Bella. "You will kill Emmett," she ordered.

Then she turned to Alec and nodded. Alec stretched out his hands and sent smoke inside the house to dull their senses. "Stay with me," Chelsea ordered Alec. She then focused on Bella. "Go inside and kill everyone inside."

Bella appeared to struggle but then slowly marched towards the house. "Jane: follow her."

"I will be blind," she protested.

"As will they but your powers are not blind are they?" Chelsea shot back.

Jane reluctantly followed Bella into the house. "I want constant updates Edward," Chelsea ordered.

Bella entered the house as if the smoke didn't affect her. She found Emmett in the kitchen and slammed him into the stove destroying it. Emmett tried to fight back but Bella was too strong. She slammed him against the table destroying it and then slammed him against the walls. Jane entered the house cautiously and used her powers sending waves of pain to everyone in the house. The Cullens tried to find the source of the pain, but were blinded by Alec. They couldn't hear each other or see anything in the darkness. Bella broke off Emmett's right arm and then snapped his head off. She then proceeded towards Esme. She struggled briefly until Bella took off her head.

"They're exiting the house," Edward reported.

Multiple figures exploded from the house outside of Alec's range. "Why are you doing this?"Charlise asked Chelsea angrily.

"The Volturi do not forgive Charlise. You know this," she said.

Chelsea motioned for Edward to attack his father. The two dueled on the ground but Charlise couldn't bring himself to kill his son. Edward broke Charlise and took off his head. The other Volturi fought against Jasper and Rosalia but both were subdued. Bella then walked out of the house with Alice in her grips.

"Don't do this Bella," Alice pleaded.

Alec stopped his smoke which faded away revealing a broken house and body parts on the ground. "Your premonitions have their limits Alice," Chelsea said amused.

"You will pay for this," Alice spat.

Chelsea then used her abilities on Alice turning her to the Volturi side. "Do you foresee any opposition against us?" she asked.

As Alice lost her mind she saw Renesmee. "No, nothing," she said.

"Let's go," Chelsea said.

"What of the shape shifters?" Felix asked.

"They are no threat," Chelsea said.

* * *

The wolves numbering a dozen approached the broken Cullen's house. There were pale body parts all over the field. Jacob looked over the remains and identified everyone except Bella, Edward, and Alice. He could hear in his head apprehension by some of the wolves but there was also some delight as well, the Cullens were gone. Jacob rebuked those voices and howled mournfully. Before they left, the wolves buried the Cullen remains and then burned the house down so no one would know it existed.

When Jacob came back to the village he wondered how he would tell Renesmee what had happened. He sat her down in the kitchen. "Your parents are still alive. We can still save them," Jacob assured her.

"What did you see at the house?" she asked fearfully.

Jacob hesitated to reply. "They're all dead, everyone but Alice," he said.

Renesmee gave Jacob a hug and started to cry.

* * *

Chelsea brought forth Bella, Edward, and Alice to the Volturi three. "What is your report?" Caius asked gruffly.

"The Cullens are dead except these three you requested," she smiled pleased with herself.

"Any casualties?" Aro asked.

"None my Lord," she said.

Aros smiled and touched Chelsea's hand. He raced through her mind and smiled as he saw the details. "So, you were able to get past her shield," he said and then touched Bella's hand. He was then able to access her memories for the first time.

"So, their love was real after all," he smirked.

"And the child?" Caius brought up.

"She escaped and is with the shape shifters," Chelsea said.

"Disappointing, but you have given me so much today," Aro said. He then turned to the three. "In time your loyalty to me will not be coerced. You will join us of your own free will."

"As you wish Aro," Edward said.

Aro then turned to Marcus. "Any thoughts brother?"

"I don't recall voting for this," he said apathetic.

Aro smiled condescendingly. "If we had voted Alice would have seen our decision. I know that Caius would have supported it."

Caius nodded in approval. "At long last our conflict with the Cullens is over," Marcus said and then went back to his book.

"Oh no, I still want the girl. You will bring her to me," Aro ordered Chelsea.

* * *

The Native American tribe got together to discuss what to do concerning the Volturi attack. Sam Uley headed the meeting deferring to Jacob on occasion. Renesmee was also present but did not speak. "If they can attack the Cullens like they did they can attack here too," Sam began.

"It was my understanding that an attack on the Cullens was an attack on us," Jacob pointed out.

"The Cullens are gone," Sam said flatly.

"Bella, Edward, and Alice are still alive," Jacob said.

"Maybe," Sam said doubtfully.

"What do we do with Renesmee?" Leah asked.

"She must go to her grandfather Charlie," Sam said.

Jacob resisted the idea. "How do we explain this to him?"

"We tell him the truth Jacob," Sam said.

Jacob frowned as he realized that wouldn't be an easy task. "She can't stay here. It makes us all a target," Sam continued.

Jacob had no defense for that. "I'll take her and Charlie far away from here so the Volturi will never find us."

Jacob looked at his pack to see if they would follow. They nodded in unison to him. "Then this is goodbye Jacob," Sam said shaking Jacob's hand.

"Goodbye," Jacob said and then walked off with Renesmee following.

* * *

The next day, Jacob rode his motorcycle with Renesmee to Charlie's house. "Let me do the talking," he told Renesmee. Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see Jacob. "How is it going Jacob?" he asked

"We have to talk," he said.

Charlie looked at Renesmee and then back to Jacob. "Alright."

Jacob then told Charlie everything that had happened the last few years. When Jacob finished, Charlie had tears in his eyes. He looked at Renesmee as his granddaughter and not a grandniece from Edward's side of the family. He hugged her tightly as he choked up.

"I always knew. Somehow I always knew," he said as he hugged her.

Renesmee brought her hand to Charlie's cheek and images raced through his mind. He had been told by Jacob what had happened, but Renesmee allowed him to see, hear, and feel what had occurred. When she was done, Charlie looked at her in shock.

"So, what's your plan for getting Bella back?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"There is no plan. All we know is that she is safe. She's too valuable to the Volturi for them to kill her," Jacob said.

"Maybe if we contact the American embassy in Rome," Charlie considered.

"That isn't going to help. These are vampires," Jacob said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Charlie asked exasperated.

"We get out of town and lay low and we wait," Jacob advised.

"Wait until when?" Charlie asked skeptically.

Jacob turned to Renesmee. "Until she grows up."

* * *

Charlie and Jacob made preparations to relocate. As it so happened Charlie had an arsenal of weapons that included pistols, shotguns, and rifles. He loaded the truck up with a chest filled with firearms and ammunition. Jacob brought forth a list of safe houses he took from the Cullen's residence. Charlie looked them over and realized Charlise had real estate properties all over the country. Jacob also acquired a keychain with a large number of keys.

"Charlise…he was a good friend," Charlie muttered. "Good doctor…I would never have thought."

After their preparations were complete, Jacob called up the rest of his pack to put them on standby until they were needed. As they were about to leave Charlie stopped Jacob to talk to him. "You're a good kid Jacob and I'm sorry you got involved in this. It's just that you knew all about these vampires from the beginning and never told me about it. Bella even became one without me knowing," Charlie said resigned.

"I'm not happy with not being told. If I had known this would have happened I would have sent Bella to Florida to live with her mom. I'm her father and I should have known these things," Charlie continued.

Jacob looked downcast and wondered if he could have prevented Bella's relationship if he had simply told Charlie. He just didn't think Charlie would have believed it or thought it would have broken the treaty. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"It's in the past alright. Let's get going," Charlie said.

Jacob made the decision as to where they would be going and was the one driving to keep Alice from detecting their plan. They made their way up north into British Columbia where they found an expensive looking cottage a few miles away from a small town. After they set up Charlie put weapons in every room of the house in hiding locations. Once he was done he knelt down next to Renesmee.

"There are a lot of weapons in the house. Don't mess with them okay. They're dangerous," he told her.

"I understand," she said.

Charlie then turned to Jacob. "Let's see if you're a good shot."

As they approached a clear area with no people around for miles Jacob doubted the whole idea. "You know I can transform into a wolf right?"

"I know that but that isn't going to do you any good against a long range opponent. You told me about the vampires that can attack from a distance. You need to know how to shoot," Charlie stressed.

"Alright, which one do you want me to use?"

"Let's start with that 22 cal. Rifle," Charlie suggested.

Jacob carefully took up the rifle and aimed for a tree in the distance. His wolf eyes helped his vision but he was not familiar with a rifle. He fired and missed the target. "Now, your problem is that you're not breathing properly and you're anticipating the weapon to fire," Charlie said.

Jacob sighed and aimed again. He gently squeezed the trigger during an exhale and hit the tree. "You're a natural," Charlie complimented.

* * *

The Volturi searched for Renesmee in Forks using Bella to aid them. Dimitri and Felix descended upon Forks looking for a scent of Renesmee in the town. They found Charlie's house abandoned and then they went to the local high school. Dimitri and Felix searched the houses of Bella's highschool friends Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike but found nothing. All were killed and the evidence was hidden. Dimitri and Felix considered infiltrating the Indian reservation but were called back by Chelsea.

Chelsea then came before her patron Aro. "The child has fled with her grandfather," she reported.

"So, at least one human is aware of our existence," he said.

"She may be hiding within the shape shifting collective," Chelsea speculated.

"But we don't know for sure and it would be a pity to waste good talent if she isn't even there," Aro considered.

"We could send the recruits to find out. If they die it won't matter," Chelsea suggested

"I like it," Aro grinned.

Volturi hopefuls, vampires that had requested formal membership descended on the Indian reservation looking for the child. The wolves defended their borders and killed many of the vampires. Chelsea then reported to a frustrated Aro that the recruits had found nothing.

"We cannot rely on vampires that do not know the land. We must ally ourselves with the nomads that live in the region. Do this for me," Aro ordered Chelsea.

Aro then turned to Alice. "What do you see?"

"I see nothing. It is as if I am blocked," she said.

"Then what good are you?" Aro snapped

"Perhaps the fact that she is blocked is a clue. What kinds of creatures can block your senses?" Chelsea asked.

"The wolves can block me," she said.

Aro and Chelsea looked at each other. "Interesting. Perhaps it is the lone wolf that was with the child," he said.

Aro's interest then turned to frustration. "Find them."

* * *

**Five years later **

Jacob came by to give Renesmee a present. As his truck came up she greeted him with a kiss and hug. "I have something for you," he said. Renesmee was now full grown appearing the same age as her mother before she was turned. She was slender but athletic and had brown curly hair. During her teenage years she became strongly attached to Jacob, but he never took advantage of her. During the last five years Jacob hadn't aged. Unlike Renesmee and Jacob, Charlie had aged from his ordeal. The three of them had been moving from place to place to avoid being detected.

Renesmee looked over the package and opened it. It was a case containing a sword. "They told me it can cut through anything," Jacob smiled.

Renesmee looked over the blade. "It merely needs to cut through stone."

As Renesmee went to her room to put the sword away Charlie couldn't help notice the gift. "She like it?" he asked with a tired expression.

"Yeah, she loves those kinds of things," he smiled.

"Jacob, these last few years haven't been easy for me. I may not be around for too long or something might happen. I need to know that you will take care of my granddaughter," he said.

"You giving me permission to marry Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

"You've been like a son to me. I have known you your whole life. I can think of no one better," Charlie said.

"Do I call you granddad?" Jacob smirked.

"That goes too far."

Renesmee could hear the entire conversation with her vampire hearing and smiled amused. She had a most unusual childhood. She had been homeschooled by Charlie and taught how to hunt with a rifle and bow. She knew that she was different but wondered how she came to be. She wished she knew more about her parents.

"You ready for that hunting trip?" Charlie asked her as she came out.

"Absolutely," she smiled taking the rifle.

"Have a good time," Charlie said as they left.

The two ran into the forest towards their usual hunting ground. Renesmee was not as strong or as fast as a vampire, but her speed was super human. Jacob could barely keep up in his human form. When he wasn't a wolf they were physically equal to each other.

Once they reached their spot Jacob transformed into a wolf and smelled the air. "That way," he motioned.

Renesmee followed Jacob across the forest until they found a deer in the distance. She carefully aimed her rifle and squeezed the trigger. The deer immediately fell down dead. With her vampire eyes she could see even better than Jacob and for extended periods of time she didn't have to breathe. The two approached the dead animal. Renesmee sighed as she smelled the blood from the animal, but she was used to it now. "A clean kill," Jacob complimented as he morphed back.

Renesmee smirked at his nude form. A year ago she was of the same body and intellect as an adult and had seen Jacob nude on occasion. With no one around for miles in Alberta, Canada it wasn't a big concern. Still, she wondered about him. "Can I change like you?" she asked.

"Only members of the tribe have been able to change. It is in our blood," he said.

"Your blood?" she asked.

"Well, symbolically speaking."

"So, our child would be both a vampire and a shape shifter," she said.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"This imprinting that happened between us. It's like we're mated right?" she asked.

"Something like that," Jacob allowed.

"I know how you feel about me because of it, but it works both ways Jacob. I can feel you with me even when you are not there," she said as she touched his muscular chest.

"I find your presence intoxicating. It's like blood," she said getting closer to him.

"Yeah, well, thanks," Jacob said lamely.

"I want you now," she said.

"I am not sure this is the right time," Jacob protested.

"We're being hunted by vampires. When will it be the right time," she said as she kissed him.

Jacob's judgment disappeared as he was being kissed. He found it impossible to resist her. It went beyond simply infatuation. It was as if she was his other half. He kissed her back and then suddenly she pushed him to the ground. Immediately she was on top of him kissing him and touching his body. She felt like her blood was on fire. She could hear Jacob's strong heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins. He was the strongest man she had ever encountered and unlike a vampire he was warm to the touch. Her mind made up she began to take her clothes off starting with her hunting jacket and her t-shirt.

"I don't think we should do this until we get married," Jacob whispered as she placed her bra aside. "You want to get married in a town hall? If we do this we are married," she said.

Jacob sighed unable to resist the proposal. With her clothes completely off the two kissed and touched each other in the silent forest. "We're a part of nature now," she said to him.

Jacob knew the danger of getting her pregnant. It went beyond Charlie killing him. They were fugitives running away from vampires bent on killing them. Still, his inner nature took over and he took her in the forest. Jacob had been virgin up until now remaining faithful towards Renesmee the entire time. He knew that he would be with her always until death parted them. Their marriage in the forest wasn't as grand as Edward and Bella's in Forks, but it worked for them. Their bed was leaves and moss and their room was an open forest. As Jacob continued to make love to Rennessmee he wondered what Edward and Bella would have approved. Surely, they knew it was inevitable but he could still see Bella's furious vampiric look once she realized Jacob had imprinted on her infant.

All of those years of abstaining were at an end. He remembered how he had fought off a teenage Renesmee who had attempted to kiss him. She looked so hurt when he had rejected her. He remembered their first kiss six months ago when she appeared like an adult. He had seen her grow from a little girl to a mature woman within five years. He had been polite and courteous to her while keeping back his true feelings. Now, the flood gate was open and he could be with her like never before.

Renesmee scratched Jacob's back hard as she felt an orgasm for the first time. She could no longer think through the pleasure. She clutched at him, scratched him, and squirmed underneath him. She screamed and cried out in the empty forest where no one could hear them. She touched his face so he could feel everything she was feeling. Jacob finally tensed up and they knew they were now inseparable. Renesmee bit into Jacob's neck hard enough for blood to flow as if claiming him for hers. Jacob winced from the pain but his body would quickly regenerate. The two cuddled in the forest not minding the damp ground or the cold Canadian air.

As they lay together Renesmee felt something painful go through her and she felt like she was burning up. "I feel different," she said.

Jacob stared at her wondering if he had done something terribly wrong. Renesmee tensed up in pain and stood up away from Jacob. Suddenly her body transformed into a wolf within a split second. Jacob stared at her shock. Renesmee growled at him and went for the attack. Jacob caught her jaws and tried to keep her from killing him.

"Renesmee, it's me!" he tried to tell her.

He finally transformed himself and pushed her back. "Remember who you are," Jacob said to her.

Renesmee stopped growling and gave Jacob a confused expression. Her coat of fur was light brown like her hair. Her sight was now black and white but her sense of smell and hearing had greatly improved. She then felt instinctive urges towards the male wolf in front of her, and she calmed down. "How do I change back?" she asked.

"You have to imagine your human form," he told her.

Renesmee then appeared as her human form within a second. "That was incredible," she said.

Jacob transformed back to human as she examined herself for any animal traits. "How did I do that?" she asked.

"I think it's because you bit me. It was my blood," he said.

"I never thought that would happen," she said amazed.

"Well, if this is something you can do we will need to practice," Jacob said.

Renesmee looked over Jacob's nude muscular form. "I would like that."

A few hours later, Jacob brought the dead deer to the house to cook later. "How did it go?" Charlie asked.

"Uneventful," Jacob shrugged.

Charlie could see Renesmee smile and noticed her cheerful demeanor. "Well, alright," he doubted.

* * *

One morning Jacob watched as Renesmee practiced with her sword. She had already memorized a number of fighting moves. She seemed at peace as she whirled the sword through the air. "It is time to go back," he told her.

The three came to a table in the house where they would hash out their plan. "I think the time to go back to Forks is now. If the Volturi know that Charlie is back they will strike," Jacob said.

"How will they know I am in Forks? I am not that famous?" Charlie asked.

"We will have you run for mayor. That will put you in the newspapers and with you being the police chief it will make sense," Jacob said.

"You're using me as bait?" Charlie realized.

"Yeah, we are," Jacob said flatly.

"Alright, let's pack up and go back to Forks," Charlie agreed.

* * *

Heidi walked quickly to the Volturi lounge where the three main members were present. "The grandfather of the half immortal child Renesmee is in Forks. He's running for mayor in the town," she said.

"Oh really?" Aro asked interested.

"It is obviously a trap," Caius said.

"After all this time I wonder what they're up to," Aro mused. "Send Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dimitri to Forks to investigate this matter."

* * *

Charlie smiled for the cameras and talked with some of the reporters about his running for mayor. Most of the questions stemmed from his abrupt resignation and departure from Forks. Renesmee was present with him sending false memories into the reporter's heads that they supported his candidacy. Jacob meanwhile went back to the reservation to meet up with Sam and his pack he left behind.

"We were attacked several times while you were gone. No one was killed but Seth did get seriously injured," Sam told him.

Jacob winced feeling guilty for what had happened. "Why are you here?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"To fight back. The Volturi will be here soon," Jacob said.

"Then we will be ready," Sam said resolved.

* * *

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dimitri flew to Seattle and made their way to Forks in luxurious style. When they got there they quickly realized that Charlie was holding a campaign dinner at a convention hall. "This man has a death wish," Felix figured.

"Perhaps," Jane considered.

When the four arrived to the party they were easily spotted by Jacob and Renesmee. The four however did not recognize Jacob because he had never shown himself in human form to them nor Renesmee who had grown older. They did recognize Charlie who was making some awkward jokes to those who attended. The four waited until the dinner was over to confront Charlie. Jane intended to torture the man until he gave up the whereabouts of Renesmee.

When the crowd exited the Volturi remained. "The party is over. You can go now," Charlie said to the four.

Felix smirked at that. "The party has just begun," Jane said coldly.

Charlie stared them down and then took out his pistol. Jane smiled at the pitiful weapon, but then realized someone was behind them. Jacob and Renesmee strolled behind the four Volturi. Jacob cracked his knuckles ready for a fight while Renesmee held her sword.

"Felix, take care of them," Jane ordered.

Felix came forth but immediately became confused as images and feelings went into his brain. He suddenly grabbed Dimitri by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Jane immediately sent waves of pain into Felix stopping him. Renesmee went for the strike slicing Felix in half at the midsection. Felix gave her a stunned look as he realized what had happened. Renesmee leaped up and kicked Felix's upper half so that both pieces came apart.

"The half breed," Jane hissed.

Alec let loose black smoke against Renesmee but was suddenly crippled by intense pain. "Why Jane?" Alec said painfully as he fell to the ground.

"You are both Volturi traitors!" she shrieked at them.

Dimitri writhed in pain on the floor as Jane continued her assault on her own men. "I apologize for their rudeness," Jane said to Renesmee.

"Apology accepted," Renesmee said and then sliced her head off with her sword.

"What have you done?" Alec cried out as he got back to his feet.

Jacob transformed into a wolf and tackled Alec to the floor. Dimitri went for Renesmee and skillfully avoided her strikes. He locked her arms and worked to bring the blade to her throat. Renesmee concentrated on the blade and couldn't think to manipulate Dimitri on the spot. Suddenly his head exploded with pieces of stone falling to the ground. Renesmee looked up to see Charlie with a rifle in his hand. Renesmee then smashed her foot on what was left of Dimitri's head. Jacob and Alec continued to fight with Jacob managing to rip of his right arm.

"Jacob," Renesmee said to stop him.

Jacob let Alec go; his clothes were tattered and his body broken. "We need someone to go back to the Volturi," she told him.

Jacob growled but complied. "You won't get away with this insult. The Volturi will kill you all painfully," he threatened as he crawled away.

Once he was gone the three sighed with relief. "I have never killed a vampire before," he muttered. He stared at the broken stone pieces realizing they truly were real.

"We should clean this up," Jacob said referring to the broken vampire pieces.

"I'll give you a hand," Charlie said putting the rifle aside.

* * *

Alec limped back to the Volturi headquarters in Italy with disgust on his face. "The half breed, the wolf, and the human killed them," he said.

"Jane is dead?" Aro asked shocked.

"I am the only one left," Alec said.

"How is this possible?" Caius demanded.

"She has the power to twist people's thoughts. She had us attacking each other," Alec said.

Aro considered Marcus in the corner and then back to Alec. "I see," Aro said and then took Alec's hand. He saw all of Alec's memories and then let go.

"We have underestimated sweet Renesmee," he said.

"I knew she was a threat to us all," Caius said.

Aro motioned for him to be silent on that matter. "This is very unfortunate but I am happy you are still alive Alec.

Aro then turned to the other two. "We must go to Forks and settle this ourselves."

"We must assemble everyone to hunt her down," Caius said enthusiastically.

"I will remain here Aro," Marcus said as he sat in his chair.

"You will not be joining us brother?" Aro asked.

"This place must stay guarded," he said.

Aro knew this was a false excuse but did not press forward. Caius smiled as he realized he would have more sway on Aro without Marcus around. "Very well," Aro allowed.

* * *

Within a few days the Volturi swarmed Forks looking for Renesmee. They quickly cut the power and stopped anyone from entering or leaving. The few cops in the city were quickly dispatched. It was not a formal invasion but one in where random people would disappear in the night. The three realized what was happening and knew that both Aro and Caius were in the town.

"One of the Volturi isn't here," Jacob noticed.

"He must have stayed behind in Italy," Renesmee reasoned.

"I haven't seen your parents either," Jacob said.

"Why don't the two of you go to Italy while I stay here," Charlie suggested.

The two stared at him. "Go on. I'll hold the fort. With all of them here they have left their base vulnerable," he said.

"You could die," Renesmee said.

"I know, but I am the former chief of police here," he said. He then turned to Jacob. "Take care of my granddaughter."

"I will Sir," Jacob said and then the two shook hands.

"Good luck," Charlie said to them.

* * *

Jacob and Renesmee flew to Italy using false documents. As soon as they left the airport, Renesmee took her sword out of her luggage. The two took a rental car and sped towards Volterra, Italy. Once they got there Jacob searched for the open square. Bella had told him the story of how she had met the Volturi the first time. He then saw a group of tourists head inside an old building.

"Let's check there," Jacob pointed out.

The tour guide was Heidi who had the gift of manipulating people's emotions. Renesmee and Jacob followed her inside the building towards a large open space where the vampires immediately attacked. Renesmee immediately sliced Heidi's right arm off, then across her midsection, and the quickly cut off her head in three quick strikes. The other vampires concentrated on Renesmee as the crowd ran back the other way. Jacob transformed into a wolf on the spot and fought off some of the vampires.

Marcus watched bored as the two sides fought each other in the center. Chelsea came onto the scene and watched in horror as Renesmee and Jacob sliced off limbs and heads. "It is the half breed," she realized.

"You must stop them," Chelsea shouted to Marcus.

"Perhaps my time has come finally," he said.

Chelsea and Corin then went on the attack using their ability of emotional manipulation. The imprinting between Renesmee and Jacob save them both from the assault. Renesmee counter attacked sending false ideas and memories into their heads. The two women fought each other as if they were mortal enemies. Suddenly Renesmee was thrown to the ground. Jacob sniffed around and attacked the invisible entity. The vampire fell to the ground now visible. Renesmee took her sword and assisted Jacob to destroy Afton. He became distracted by Renesmee's images and was then torn apart by Jacob's jaws.

"No!" Chelsea shrieked.

Corin then snapped her head off. Renesmee then advanced on Corin who sent a wave of intoxicating feelings against her. The link between her and Jacob kept her steady and she sliced her head off. Renesmee then turned to Marcus who remained sitting in his chair quietly. Jacob went back to his human form, quickly put on his shorts, and then locked the doors.

"End it quickly," Marcus requested.

Renesmee put her sword down and touched Marcu's face. The two remained connected as Renesmee showed him Chelsea's thoughts. She revealed to him that he had been manipulated by Corin and Chelsea for many years, and that Aro had killed his wife Didyme. When Renesmee had finished Marcus looked down with tears in his eyes. "My sweet Didyme," he said sadly.

He then turned to Renesmee. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"What will you do about it?" Renesmee asked.

"What can I do?" he wondered.

"Avenge your wife. Take command of the Volturi and bring true justice to the vampire world. You have the strength to do it," Renesmee encouraged.

Marcus looked at Renesmee and then at Jacob. "I sense a love between you two that I haven't felt since…," he muttered.

Marcus then stood up with resolve on his face. "I know have a reason to live. For freeing me I will do anything you ask of me."

"Where are my mother and father?" she asked.

"They are with Aro," he said simply.

"Then together we must confront him," Renesmee said to him.

Marcus nodded. "I will come with you."

* * *

Aro and Caius casually went through Forks as fires raged across the town. Occasionally citizens would fire on the vampires but they would quickly be dispatched. As they walked Edward and Bella felt something happening to them. Aro's control over them had ended and they were no longer slaves to his will through Chelsea. Alice also felt free in the same way.

"Alice?" Bella wondered at her.

"Act normal," she warned her.

"I read Aro's mind. He has no idea where she is," Edward whispered.

"Aro senses our memories every hour. He'll find out we're free," Bella said.

"I'll distract him," Alice said.

"I can't let you do that," Bella protested.

"My love is gone forever. I want this," she said tearfully.

Alice then stared Aro down as he turned around and then kicked him into a house. Caius gave her a furious look and ordered an attack. Volturi vampires swarmed her and tore her apart while Edward and Bella made their escape. Aro blasted pieces of wood off of him and realized with horror that Alice had been destroyed.

"Oh no," he said sadly.

"Find the others," Caius ordered his men.

A bullet suddenly blasted Caius chest. The vampire felt the wound with shock and then felt another bullet blast through his head. Aro took cover as his vampires looked for the shooter. "I cannot be killed by a…human," he muttered.

Another bullet went through Caius' eye and out his head. The vampire fell down onto the floor and his head broke apart. "Find the shooter!" Aro ordered enraged.

Charlie moved from his sniper position on a house roof and took to the streets. The vampires chased after him as he headed into the city library. Inside he took cover and fired on the vampires. The vampires tore through the library sending book cases to the ground. Charlie continued to engage the vampires from the 2nd story. The vampires leaped to the second floor where some of them were shot. One of them leaped in front of him as he was shooting. Charlie and the vampire struggled until the vampire was thrown off the ledge and hit the ground on the bottom floor. Charlie then took out his pistol and fired at the fast moving vampires. Reloading he continued to fire but the vampires were too quick. Out of ammunition he resorted to throwing books at the vampires as they circled around him. He then raised his fists at them.

"You want some of this. Come and get it," he said defiantly.

The vampires laughed at him and then went for the kill. Suddenly they were thrown in all directions. Edward and Bella fought the vampires and working as a team put the vampires in holds and knocked their heads off. As Bella and Edward fought at super human speed Charlie continued to shoot his pistol stunning individual vampires. Eventually, the vampires were defeated one by one.

Charlie then saw Bella's cracked face heal itself. "Dad!" she said embracing him.

Charlie hugged his daughter tightly. "I thought I had lost you," he said.

Edward stood off to the side as two reunited. "Where is Renesmee?" she asked.

"She's in Italy," Edward said.

"Why is she there?" Bella questioned.

"Jacob and Renesmee went there to fight the Volturi while they were vulnerable," Charlie said.

"Marcus is still in Italy," Bella said fearfully. Edward also had a pained look on his face.

"You've done well, but now it is our fight," Edward said to Charlie.

"Thanks Edward but I think this is a human fight too," Charlie said.

Edward grimaced at that realizing that the façade was over. "It would be an honor to fight with you," he said.

* * *

Jacob, Renesmee, and Marcus flew first class they flew back to Washington. He calmly drank his wine and was courteous to the stewardess on the long flight. "Didyme was my wife for many centuries. She had the gift to make people happy, but I could sense that our love was real. She was Aro's sister and he murdered her to keep me in the coven," Marcus said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said lamely.

Marcus smiled at her. "Tell me about your love."

* * *

After the end of the flight, Jacob felt a weird sense of friendship with Marcus. He was the closest an evil vampire had ever been to becoming a friend. Once they got to Seattle they quickly got an expensive rental car to drive to Forks.

Once they got there they immediately were confronted by two vampires serving as road blocks. "I will take care of this," Marcus said getting out of the car.

"Allow us to pass," Marcus ordered them.

"Aro's strict orders were to…," one of them said.

Marcus snapped the vampire's neck and then snapped the other one before he could finish. Marcus then got back into the car in the backseat with Jacob driving. "You may…proceed," Marcus said.

* * *

Aro was furious as police helicopters circled around Forks. Caius was dead as well as half of his men. The town was in chaotic ruins and there were wolves everywhere ambushing one or two vampires at a time. He then lost his roadblock to keep anyone else from entering the city. He also realized that Bella and Edward were loose.

"Alec, I think it is time to leave," Aro said.

A bullet suddenly hit Alec to the neck stunning him. Bella, Edward, and Charlie revealed themselves away from the smoke. Alec immediately sent black smoke to smother their senses. Bella went through the smoke and snapped his head off. As soon as the smoke faded, Aro punched Bella away from him.

"He's afraid. He knows he could lose," Edward said reading his mind.

"Let's kill him," Bella said.

The two charged Aro but the Volturi leader was able to subdue them both to the ground. "You may be a newborn but you don't have centuries of experience," Aro sneered.

Edward and Bella rapidly circled Aro and tried a coordinated attack. He blocked both their punches and kicks and knocked them both to the ground. Charlie fired a rifle bullet at Aro's head but he caught the bullet in his palm.

Aro rapidly rushed Charlie and snapped his rifle in two. He was just about to snap Charlie's head off when Marcus appeared. "What a pleasant surprise my friend. I am in need of your assistance," Aro said pleased.

"I would be happy to oblige Aro," Marcus replied.

Aro smiled at his reinforcement but then saw Renesmee and a pack of wolves surround him. "What is this?" he demanded.

"You killed my wife and your sister Aro," Marcus said softly.

"Lies, they have fed you lies," Aro said.

"You used Chelsea and Corin to keep me in the coven, but now that they're gone I can see clearly. You took away my one happiness," Marcus said.

Aro sneered at Marcus. "You were going to leave us; you were going to have me do all the work to preserve order in our world. I have kept the balance for our kind. Without me there would be no law. There would be chaos!" Aro shouted at him.

"You broke your own law Aro," Marcus replied.

Aro turned to the crowd circling around him. "I can make you all rich. I have more riches than you can imagine," he said to them.

The wolf pack simply growled at him. Aro looked around for any sign of weakness in the group. "Be assured that I will destroy at least one of you," he said angrily.

Aro then rushed Renesmee but was suddenly put in a full nelson by Marcus. Aro struggled in vain against Marcus' superior strength. "I haven't felt so alive in ages," Marcus said as he held Aro.

"Have mercy Marcus!" Aro shouted.

Marcus then broke Aro's arms off and let him fall to the ground. "Eternity without my arms," he cried out.

Aro then screamed in pain and grief for his arms. Marcus took hold of his head and snapped it off silencing him. Marcus then looked over the crowd before him. "It would be an honor," he said to Renesmee.

He then got on his knees and bowed his head. Renesmee took her sword and went behind him. "You could stay with us. You don't have to do this," she said.

"I always wanted to give justice to the world. This is how it should be," he said.

Renesmee raised her sword and then sliced off his head with one blow. She then turned to her parents in the crowd and embraced them. Edward and Bella barely recognized Renesmee's adult form, but they knew it was her. "Thank you Jacob," Edward said to him after he transformed back.

"Hey, it's what a husband should do right," he smiled.

"Husband?" Edward wondered.

"You were gone a long time," she told them.

Edward read through Renesmee's mind and then read Jacob's. "I guess it has."

* * *

Shortly thereafter Jacob and Renesmee were formerly married in a chapel. The guest list was significantly smaller from last time and everyone felt it. A number of people from the tribe including Sam, Leah, and Seth were present. Charlie was present as the last grandparent left. Edward handed Jacob a ring. "This is from my mother…my foster mother. She would have wanted her to have it."

"Thanks," Jacob said taking the ring.

After the ceremony, Renesmee came out to visit the Indian reservation. "We're going to go out for a run. Want to join us?" he asked.

"You go on ahead," Jacob smiled.

"No, let's do it," Renesmee said.

"Like you could catch up with us," Embry doubted.

"Give me your wrist and I'll show them," Renesmee said to Jacob.

"Alright," Jacob indulged her.

Renesmee bit into Jacob and tasted his blood. "Gross," Embry shook his head.

Renesmee then felt Jacob's blood go through her and then suddenly transformed into a wolf stunning Embry and Paul. Jacob then transformed as well. "Follow me," he said to her.

"Anywhere," she replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The title: The Terminator is in reference to the terminator where the surface of the planet is divided between night and day. I thought the title stayed within the theme of the titles while also being relevant to the story. I appreciate all reviews including compliments and complaints. I know there will be some hate for annihilating the Cullens early on, but I felt it kept focus on Jacob and Renesmee. I felt I kept them on character well enough. Chelsea's abilities are a bit exaggerated from the book and the idea of drinking a shape shifter's blood and becoming a shape shifter temporarily was also an invention. I have no idea if a sword or bullet would destroy these vampires, but it seemed like it could after watching Eclipse. Thanks in advance.


End file.
